Dragon's Love
by Silver Dragon1
Summary: She is a dragon princess and he is a demon hunter. Fate brought them together What will they do when everything they know and love are against them? Follow their parents commands or their hearts? (New chapter and revised old pro.)
1. Prologue *Revised*

Dragon's Love 

Prologue 

By: Silver Dragon  
[ Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com ]  
[ www.geocities.com/silverlair2002 ]  


******************** 

Long ago, in a time when both animals and humans were the best of friends, a man rose to power leading all. The animals had a magical power that enabled them to change shape and their image. They could make themselves look like humans while having only some characteristics that their animal friends had. Of course not all animals could change forms, either they are born with the power or spend thousands of years honing their skills. 

Many years later, the human race started to have bad thoughts and became greedy… they wanted to take over everything but knew that the mystical animals would stop them for they were much more powerful than them. To humans, the animals would soon gain too much power and take over everything…. So what did these simple yet hate filled minded people do? The chose a leader that would help them to victory, the self proclaimed, Mashu. The Emperor at that time was Wuwa, a kind and just king who cared about the people of his kingdom and would gladly give up his life if it would save just one of his people. Wuwa wasn't lucky enough, even after all the good deeds he's done, and had a son who was the complete opposite of him. Mashu, his son eldest son, wanted everything for himself and if one was to ruin one of his tens of thousands of outfits, he would give them the penalty of death. 

Do not think that Wuwa was obvious to his son's evil intentions. He knew of it just he didn't speak of it… not even to his beloved wife. Wuwa recognized that Mashu would be a great ruler once he rid himself of the evilness rooted deep in his heart. Wuwa watched his son more than enough times when Mashu judged the people in court to know that Mashu would never change his heart. So planning for the last day of his life, he trained his second son, Toba, to become his successor. Toba, just like his father, was a kind and caring person and would be better off being a monk. But to make his father happy he didn't follow his dreams and listened to his father's orders. Mashu knew that he would never have a chance of becoming his father's successor unless he got rid of the animal court and Toba. 

With his cunning intelligence, Mashu framed the animal advisors of many crimes they did not commit, he thought that this would make his father lose trust in the 'demons', as he called them. But Wuwa saw right through each of his schemes, the people however, didn't and accused the animals of using their magic to hide their horrible deeds from the emperor. This caused a big riot and Mashu gathered many people to his side, the main ones were the other human advisors of the emperor's court, the humans that the emperor that didn't trust with anything, the greedy rotten to the core people. 

The animals were chased from the lands and hid themselves in caves, under ground… where ever they could, taking all their families and possessions. This did not stop Mashu from leading the army to destroy each of them…. The once cunning powerful magical animals became nothing more than an average animal that was hunted for game, food, fur, bones, ect... 

The one species that was not hunted down however was the dragons. They did not feel much need to leave their underwater home so they stayed there. Even if they did come up during that time, they wouldn't have been wiped out for they were born with unimaginable power. This would help them get out of bad situations and being killed. They couldn't be killed unless of VERY old age, about a couple million years or so…. Or their spinal cord is taken from them. Or……. 

Once every year, on the night of then ninth full moon of each year, lightning and thunder would flash and sound but no rain would come down. No human knew the true meaning or significance of that day except for the dragons. It was the day that all dragons would travel to the high land to celebrate the birth of the Great Emperor of the Heavens. 

Humans were able to get glimpses of dragons before but never able to actually see it in it's true size. Mashu had heard of people seeing a creature with the body of a snake, feet of an eagle, antlers of a deer, and the mane of a tiger and fish scales. He then spread word that if one was to eat it's flesh and drink it's blood, they would become immortal. This caused many hunters to try and capture or kill these creatures. All failed until one year, long after Mashu's death and he was nothing but dust, his great great great great great great great great great great great grand son finally caught and killed a dragon. 

The man created seven magical items that helped him in this task. After killing the dragon, he took a piece of the dragon's meat and cooked it before the dragon disintegrated into dust. He at the piece of fish like meat and rolled on the ground in pain. So much pain he wanted to kill himself. The man crashed into a large tree and the tree cracked and fell down next to him, he was fine. When he tried to hit his head against a huge boulder to end all his pain, he realized that what his great, many more great, grand father said was true. He was immortal now…. Never dying…. forever locked in his early thirties… never aging… never dying… Only living in regret… regret of the decision he made….. 

As these things happed on earth, the Emperor of the Heavens watched with a sad face. He had been having visions would happen. The Emperor wanted nothing but to save his best friend to grief…. But he couldn't….. Could never change what was fated…. 

The Emperor of the Heavens was a very just ruler who didn't let his feelings get into the way of his judgment. There were many humans he wanted so much to punish but could for he was supposed to be just…. Sometimes being the ruler was the best thing…. Especially when those you know and feel love for suffered…. 

Everything was left in fate's brutal hands… Two young people deeply in love, the whole world….. Yet he could do nothing to soften the blow to so many people…. So many lives…. So many innocents…. 

TBC 

******************** 

Hello, Well how do you think of the story? I also have other stories that I'm working on…. TDS, AMAT, and also FP. Read them and tell me what you think kay? 

If there are any mistakes please tell me kay? ^_^ Thanx!!!! Oh, please visit my site too kay? It's at www.geocities.com/silverlair2002 

Chao for now!!! 

Silver Dragon PS: Oh my new page is up now!!! ^_^ Hehehe… Sorry it took me a while… Um…. Probably I'll add something new this Thanks Giving break cuz I have five days off from school!!!! ^_^ Yah!!!! ^_^ Oh, you might want to know where that is right? Um… It's at http://www.geocities.com/silverlair2002/ 

* * *

[ Home ] [ Updates ] [ Fanfics ] [ Images ] [ Links ] [ E-mail ] 


	2. Chapter One *Revised*

Notes: I'm soooo sorry for the late update but I haven't been able to find time to actually write until yesterday and today… Please forgive me. Here's the revised Chapter One… Have fun kay? 

Dragon's Love

Chapter One: Destiny

By: Silver Dragon

[ Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com ]

[ www.geocities.com/silverlair2002 ]

A face peaked around a wall, looking both ways before going back to where it was. Seconds later, two people emerged from the behind and cautiously walked through the corridors. They were close to the exit, which was about ten feet away. Two guards came walking towards them. One of them hid behind a big shell while the other smiled and bowed to the guards, letting out a nervous laugh while doing so. When the guards turned the corner, he motioned for the other person to come out. She did so and the two of them continued out of the castle. "Are you sure of this?" He asked her. She nodded. "Your father will be very mad at you." She just smiled and continued on her way. She jumped into a funnel shaped thing and disappeared. Sighing, the young man had no other choice than to follow. 

******* 

It was of a beautifully decorated large room. It didn't have anything like the earthly world. The room its self was made out of beautiful pale blue, green, red, and yellow crystals. In the corner of the room, there was a bed filled with soft pillows and a thin white blanket that was draped smoothly over it. At the foot of the bed there was a small stool that was set in front of a small table filled with girl's materials, make up, jewels, and hair clips of all sorts. There was a crystalline mirror set on top of the table; it was surrounded by a beautiful yellow gemstone frame. There was a thin curtain a few feet away from the bed. On the other side was a medium sized table with a small tea set. There were five chairs surrounding it. There was sliding door to the left of the table and it opened to reveal a beautiful young lady wearing a loose fitting green kimono. She came into the room and called out, "Akane!" 

There was no answer so she pushed past the thin pale blue curtains and saw the empty bed. She took a deep breath and brushed her short brown hair from her face and exhaled. She calmly walked out of the room and went into another room it looked a lot like the other room except for the different coloring. In the center was another beautiful young girl. She looked to be about two years older than her but she wasn't, she was much older than what a normal person would think. 

"She's gone." The short haired girl said as she sat down next to her sister. "Do you think we should tell Father?" She asked her elder sister. 

"Yes. Do you want to tell him or should I?" The woman with long brown hair replied. Her sister didn't get a chance to answer for their father entered the room. He was an elder man who looked like he was in his late forties. His jet black hair was let loose, flowing down his back. His thick dark mustache was neatly trimmed. 

"Nabiki, Kasumi, have you seen Akane? Tatewaki ** (Does anyone know how to spell his name?)** is here to see her." Their father said. The two looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"No Father, we haven't seen her since last night's dinner." Kasumi answered her younger sister agreed with her. 

"She wasn't in her room when I went to look for her earlier." Nabiki suggested. 

"Hmm… Would you help me look for her?" His father asked. The three left the room and went in search of the youngest daughter. They came up with nothing. 

"That girl! How many times do I have to tell her never to go up there when she doesn't have enough power to survive without water for a day!" Soun yelled as he paced. His youngest daughter was always trouble. She had tried many times to go onto the land but was always caught before she left the ocean.

His wife, Akima, only sighed as she looked on. Soun's youngest daughter had always been known to be a troublemaker. She was the one who caused trouble for everyone and no one was able to tell her what to do unless she wanted to do it. Her mother was able to control her when she was about just born but now that she's two thousand years old, she was would not listen to anyone unless she wanted to do so. 

"Honey, don't worry too much, Akane knows better than to be gone too long, she'll be back before you know it." Amika said trying to calm her spouse. 

"She had better be back before he comes or she'll be in very big trouble! Moko!" Soun yelled. A man, not much older than himself, entered and got down on one knee. "I want you to take some others and go up to land. Find my daughter and bring her back here." The kneeling man bowed.

"Hai Tendo-sama!" He answered affirmative. 

"Good, Make sure she's back before she gets into too much trouble. She should be traveling with Taosi. If you find him, send him here immediately." Soun ordered. Moko answered a 'Hai' then retreated out of the room. He gathered some of his men and started for land. Soun rubbed his temples and left the room to go to his. As this even unfolded, an elder man, who was standing a ways from the 'action', shook his head and looked at the ground. _ *Did I do the right thing? *_ He thought before going back to his quarters. 

****** 

In a forest, a young man ran through the forest. His master had given him the honor of destroying another demon. _ *I gotta get there soon or what ever it is will leave. *_ He ran through the forest trying to get to the small village before it got destroyed. 

"I've just felt something transform." The man said to himself. He tapped into the magic he was born with and ran faster, if that was possible. He was already a blur to everything. 

"If I want to get to the Nasaki Ocean and back to Hiroso before the feast start, I need to find which demon came from it's home…" He followed the path to Nasaki Ocean. 

****** 

Near the beach, a young girl and her servant was talking. "Now, you can't call me Princess Akane anymore. Just call me, Akane." She ordered. The young man reluctantly nodded, knowing if the king ever heard of this, his head might not be able to stay on his shoulders for long. "Okay, now tell me, is there anything else we have to do?" She asked him. Unlike her servant, who had been given many chances to come up to land, this is her first time out of her castle and she was new to most of what happens out here. 

"Yes Akane, We can't walk around here wearing this, Princess, here is a set of clothing that we should change into." He gave her a pile of clothing. Akane nodded she tossed the clothing into the air and in a few seconds, she was dressed in that outfit, a semi-dress that reached the floor, in ways, kind of like a kimono for all the layers and the way it was worn. 

"What about you Taosi? Don't you have to change?" He nodded and imitated his mistress. Now he was dressed in a pair of loose-checkered pants and a tan top, worn like a kimono, accompanied by a straw hat that covered most of his hair, leaving only the ponytail hanging out of a hole made at the top. "Let's go!" She exclaimed happily. "Do you know any fun places?" She asked him.

"Hai!" The two of them went to the market place, filled with people and things. Akane walked up to a stand and looked at the jewelry that was hung from a red string. 

"Hello miss," The man behind the stand said. He noticed what she was looking at. "Oh, you have a very good eye. That is my best piece." Akane fingered the two pure white doves joined together on a red string, which was tided in a complex love knot. "It is said if you give this to the person you love and he keeps it then you will be together forever." 

"How much is it?" She asked the man.

"It is fifteen hundred yen ma'am." He answered. True it was very cheap for such a beautiful thing but he was desperate to get rid of it. Heck, he would give it away for free! Taosi handed the man two hundred yen as the girl walked away, tucking the two doves into her sash. The man started to feel bad for selling her such a… 

"What are we going to do next Hime?" He asked. This caused her to glare at her. "Oh! Sorry, Akane." He corrected himself. 

"What else can we do?" She asked. They saw a crowd not too far from them. They went over to see what it was. A young girl with long dark hair sobbed loudly. 'Selling self to bury deceased mother.' the neat calligraphy sign next to her read. "Why is she doing that?" Akane asked her servant.

"Because she doesn't have money to bury her dead mother, she selling herself to anyone who would bury her mother for her. Very sad." He added at the end. 

"Oh, why don't you give her some money so she can do that." Akane suggested. Taosi nodded and went over to the sobbing girl and gave her a thousand yen. She looked up at him, her captive dark eyes drew him in. He shook his head and said to the girl, "Here take this." He dropped the money into her hand and left. She watched as he went back to a petite dark haired lady. 

The two of them started off in some random direction, not glancing at her another time. _ *Another missed chance. Don't think this is the end. I will get you back for what you've done to me. *_ She swore and glared at their backs. _ *And I know exactly how to do it. *_ She smirked and let out a wild laugh that scared everyone away from her. 

Not too far from there, a group of men was looking for someone, asking about a girl who was about five-three with long black hair. Most of those that they asked negative, all except for a jeweler, the one who sold the girl the small charm. 

"Where is she?" The leader yelled as he reached the man. The younger man tried to move away but was stop by one of the strange man's men. 

"I'm sorry but I don't know!" He squeaked out, a feeling deep in his stomach told him to be scared of this man… be VERY scared of him.

"Which way did she go?" He asked. The poor man pointed to the direction he saw the girl and her servant went not too long ago. The man dropped him to the ground and led his men off to find the girl. _ *I wonder what they could want of her. But it doesn't matter, I hope those goons don't catch the lass. *_ The man shook his head and went back to selling his little trinkets. 

****** 

"Taosi! Look at him!" She exclaimed as she watched a fat man balance an elaborate glass pot on his head. A few feet away from him, a young twenty-year-old girl was balancing spinning glass discs on two long bamboo sticks. At the center of it all, a young man was performing a beautiful kata with a single sword. Also part of the group, a little kid held out a metal clang and asked the audience for some money for such a good show. Akane nodded to her servant and Taosi dropped two thousand yen into the as the little boy went around. He stopped and bowed to them, thanking them profusely. The two of them continued on, finding something else that will be fun and entertaining. Soon Akane was thirsty and Taosi lead her to one of the outdoor cafés. She sat down and he did the same, to her right. 

"Hello, what can we get for you today?" A woman asked as she came over to them, her bright eyes twinkling in the sunlight. 

"Um… a pot of tea and something to snack on." Taosi answered. The woman nodded and left to get them what they wanted. 

Ten feet from them, an elder man passed, he as he glanced around him, someone caught his eye. A young girl that seemed normal enough was anything but and he knew that. Picking up the bamboo staff, he went over to her table. "Hello." He said while coming up behind the two people. The girl turned to face him, surprise written all over her face while the man next to her jumped up from his seat, obviously surprised someone was able to sneak up on them. 

"Hello." Akane said to the strange man in front of her. 

"Young lady, would you like your fortune told?" He asked as he looked directly into her eyes. She didn't look away from him like many girls would and this surprised him but he knew he shouldn't be like that.

"Why would I need my fortune told?" She asked him in return. _ *She stands out from all the women here like a sparkling diamond would in dirt. *_ **(I know not too good of a comparison but hehe… ) **

"Yeah, why would she need to get her fortune told by the likes of you?" Taosi continued. Akane laid a hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know 'no trouble or else' He quickly shut his mouth. 

"I'm pretty confidant in my destiny sir." She continued confidently.

"Oh? Is that so? I don't think that even the daughter of the Emperor of the Heavens is confident enough to say that!" He replied. Akane and Taosi shared a smile. 

"So? What if she says that?" Taosi said. Akane smiled and shook her head, telling him to back off. 

"Okay, go ahead and tell me my destiny." She said. He sat down next to her and took out a blank sheet of paper. And some other miscellaneous stuff and set it on the table. 

"How would you like to do this? Fortune by word or features?" He asked her. ** (I don't know much about fortune telling so bear with me kay?) **

"What is the difference?" She asked the elder man. 

"By word is when you tell me a word and I tell your fortune and by features is when I see your palm." He answered. "May I ask what your last name is?" He questioned. 

"Tendo." She answered. He wrote this down on a piece of paper that was set on the table. She held out her hand and he took it and looked closely at the lines on her hand. Moments later, her hand dropped and he nearly fell to the ground in horror. She looked at him in confusion. "What is it?" She asked. 

"Please do not be mad but what I tell you is the truth." He waited until she nodded before continuing. Not too many people want to hear what he wanted to say next. _ *The fire in her soul might be able to help her overcome her destiny but chances are very slim. *_ He thought. "Your future is filled with hardships, pain, and destruction." He could feel the heated glare the young man gave him but he had to warn the girl or she will not survive, then…

"What?!" She looked at him, anger was there but she didn't act on it for she promised she wouldn't hurt him. 

"Yes. Your name, Tendo, and the lines on your palm tells the story. First you will lose something that is very important to you, them the destruction and pain will come next. Not only will you be hurt but everyone you love. Many will die because of you, even the one person you love most. " He continued. Taosi was about to punch the man for saying such a thing to his princess but Akane stopped him. 

"Isn't there anyway you could've been mistaken?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"No. I, Gendo Sate, have told many fortunes and never once have I been wrong." He stared into her eyes as he finished what he had to say. "I can swear that if that doesn't happen, then I will die a horrible death without a place to be buried." He didn't break eye contact with the girl until a fist made it's way into his face. He landed on the ground with a thump. 

Taosi looked at the princess and saw her in a daze. "Akane-hime, don't believe him, he doesn't know anything." He said before turning to look at the man on the ground. "How dare you curse my…" What he was about to say died on his lips as he saw who was running towards them. He turned to look for the princess and saw her running off into a crowd, then he left in the opposite direction, hoping they wouldn't catch him or the princess. _ *She must've run off already. *_ He thought before starting to run off. This drew the group's attention. The group of seventeen split into two and one chased after him while the other chased after the running girl. 

he elder man slowly got up and dusted off his clothing. _ *I don't know whether to be angry or sad… *_ he thought. Gendo gathered his stuff and started on his way once again. But before leaving, he wished the girl luck.

******

He turned the corner and ran faster, the sooner he got to the site, the sooner be could get back to the castle for the feast. He continued to run, not flying for it would scare many of the villagers that lived here. Just as he leaped over a wall, someone on the other side did the same thing and the two of them crashed into each other. He habitually caught her around the waist and the two of them landed softly on the ground. Without looking down at who he was holding, he had no doubt that it was a girl, a very developed girl. He was taller than her, the top of her head reached to his cheek, so he looked down to ask her if she was hurt. At that moment, his crystal eyes met her liquid brown. Everything he was planning to ask, he completely forgot, even how to breathe for his breath caught in his throat. 

Loud shouting in the background finally reached the couple. She pushed him away from her and started running. He looked after and watched as a group of men follow right after her. _ *What could a group of men want with a young girl? * _ he questioned himself. *Nothing too good.* he thought. He blurred away from sight and reappeared next to the man, obviously the leader of the group, and innocently stuck his foot out. The older man tripped and fell to the ground, his men rushing to help him up. "What in the world are you doing?!" He yelled, not caring who heard. "Run after her!" They followed his orders, leaving two men behind to help him up. As the men reached the corner, which they thought she took, she was no where in sight. "Damn!" He yelled. ** (Are there cuss words this early in time? Don't ask me ^_^)**

"Stupid fools! We almost had her too!" He man was obviously angry and didn't care if his men weren't the one he was actually angry at. Then the group of seven left, not seeing the couple huddled together in the shadows. 

He sensed the men leaving and loosened his grip on the girl he was holding. He could sense her energy rising and wondered if someone else was after her. Not expecting her to repay him with a slap, she hit him across the face, not that it hurt or anything, it was just a point. "Hey!" He yelled at her. "What'd ya do that for?!" He continued, it was quite unusual for him to use such kind of language but somehow he just couldn't speak right when he's near her. 

"You're a pervert!" She yelled before turning and stomping off. He stared after her. _ *Talk about ungrateful! * _ He scoffed before turning to where he was heading. He ran to the beach to find nothing. *Man! If she hadn't slowed me down then I would've already been done and heading back by now. Stupid girl! * He thought angrily. He had to admire her superb strength still, her slap had his head rocked his head a bit and would send any normal man flying with a stinging cheek, maybe even a busted lip! _ *Wait a sec. Why am I even thinking about the cursed girl?! *_ He turned and went back to the village. There he saw the girl he had just been with sneak around a corner. _ *Time for pay back. * _ he smiled. _ *This was going to be fun. * _

TBC 

****** 

So what do you think of it now? I know that fortune telling part is semi-dark and hehe… I raised the rating because I don't want my story to be deleted… My site's going to be down for about two days... I'm going to totally redo everything in it. Check 4 it on Tuse or Wed. kay? Also E mail me about my site, this story or any of the other stories I have out kay? 

I know Akane's out of character in this chapter but remember this is an AU and so the characters will be slightly different. Next time, she what Ranma does to get revenge on Akane and what will happen between them. Gendo might come back in later chapters but I'm not too sure…. 

Hehehe… I'm really tired now so I'm going to get some shut eyes. ^_^ Oh, Please review… No matter what I want to hear ur comments about this. If there is anyone out there who has free time and want to pre-read my stories Please E-mail me kay? It's Silver_dragon2426@hotmail.com. 

Thank you for your time… 

Chao!

Silver Dragon

* * *

[ Home ] [ Updates ] [ Fanfics ] [ Images ] [ Links ] [ E-mail ] 


End file.
